Described herein is a flexible LED lighting element that includes a flexible housing and flexible PCB to which LED units are mounted. An encapsulant fills a channel of the flexible housing and has a same or similar optical refractive index value as is used in the LED unit to hold phosphorous particles used for coloring of the LED. Use of the encapsulant changes the color of the light ultimately emitted from the flexible LED lighting module, and this factor is corrected for in calibration processes associated with the flexible LED lighting module.